Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-224369 (1997) discloses a current resonance type DC-DC converter, and also discloses a converter provided with a swing type choke coil (hereinafter, “swing choke”) and a resonance choke coil connected in parallel therewith.
Mamoru Kitamura, ‘Critical Mode for Creating Power Supply against 1.5 kW Low Noise/Interleaved PFC IC R2A20112’, Transistor Gijutsu, May 2008, CQ Publishing Co., Ltd., pp. 176-184 discloses a pair of power factor correction circuits operating in a critical current mode and in an interleaved manner (hereinafter, merely referred to as “interleaved power factor correction circuit”). In the interleaved power factor correction circuit, a pair of boosting chopper circuits are connected in parallel, and reactors, diodes, and switching elements are provided. For example, a MOS field effect transistor is adopted as such a switching element.
Morio Satoh, LC element of power supply circuit’ [online] Available at: <http://www.tdk.co.jp/tjbcd01/bcd23—26.pdf> retrieved on 5 Mar. 2010, pp. 12-13 (THE HOTLINE vol. 25, pp. 39 and 40) discloses a continuous current mode, a critical current mode, and a non-continuous current mode regarding the current flowing through a reactor, and also discloses a swing choke.